I Always
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Jade and Tori express their thoughts about the other. Jori. Two-shot.
1. Loved Kissing Beck

**My second Jori fic! Whoa! **

**I really liked writing this two shot, actually.  
**

* * *

**_Jade's POV_  
**

I always loved kissing Beck. He had warm rough lips and they were enough to keep me feeling safe at night, pressed against my neck. His fingers were calloused and hard wrapped around my waist. I did love Beck. But he was all hard edges and walls that didn't want to be broken down. Or at least I hoped he was, because if he wasn't he had the emotional depth of a teaspoon. However, I didn't question it. He didn't want me in, so I stopped trying.

We stuck together because it was convenient. Comfortable. Easy. We were Beck and Jade; that was just how it worked. For a little while, at least. Eventually Beck found love in the little red head that floated around us. Cat was good for him. Or he was good for Cat. I couldn't tell, I still can't.

So, I was alone. No one to hold my hand. No one to kiss me goodnight. No one. Until one day, I realized who was there all along. Well, that's cliché. But it's true. Tori Vega flew into my life, about two years earlier; a speeding whirlwind of smiles and laughter and hugs. I hated her right away. She was all over Beck. My Beck, calloused hands and hard lips, he was mine. She threatened that. She threatened me. I did the only thing I could think of. I became the jealous girlfriend. I reared my head, I hissed, I struck at her heels, spitting venom and curse words. She retreated, prepared to run. Then she turned back, kicked me across the dirt and took my place.

Beck didn't leave me for Cat. We quietly broke it off and he pursued her. I apologize if you wanted some juicy drama, maybe you wanted to hear that I smashed his head in, maybe you were hoping that he broke my heart. Well I didn't hurt him and he handed my heart back without a scratch on it. He was just holding it for safe keeping anyways. I knew, just as we'll as he did, that it didn't belong to him.

So, back to Vega, I hated how kind she was, and I hated the way she would be nice to me even when I was a bitch to her. I had it in my mind that she shouldn't be allowed to do that. I hurt her, therefore, she should have wanted to hurt me. She didn't want to, she wanted to be friends. She wanted to be friends with _me_.

Somewhere in between me pouring coffee on her head during her first day at Hollywood Arts and the last few months of our senior year I stopped fighting my growing feelings for the youngest Vega.

Tori isn't Beck. I'm not saying that I want her to be though. Beck was hard, sharp, edges and walls. Tori is soft, gentle, curves and love. And God, can she love. She found a way to pour love from her mouth right into my soul. No one ever makes me feel so wanted and beautiful and necessary the way she does. Ugh, am I getting mushy?

It's her fault. This beautiful goddess of a perfect woman finds me good enough. Tori loves me. I can't help but appreciate that just a little bit. So bear with me here.

I want to get one thing straight; I kissed her first. I was the one brave enough to take out relationship to the next level. Maybe I was the one stupid enough.

We sort of skipped the friendship part. Moved right from me hating her to being girlfriends. She was the one who wanted the label. Insisted that she was mine and I was hers. It made me feel safe. It made me feel wanted. It made me feel good.

Cat and Beck were somehow so different they worked out. Cat softened his edges and dug under his walls. He didn't want them broken down, I wasn't strong enough to climb over them, Cat was just small enough to dig a tunnel and crawl underneath. Every time Cat went out of control Beck was there to reel her back in.

I can say, honestly, I am a bad influence on Tori. She will deny it; but, come on, she didn't skip school before dating me. She didn't make out in the janitor closet during third period or blow off studying to fool around when she was dating those other idiots. That is all for me and despite the guilt of tainting the good girl, I am incredibly happy that I am the reason behind the change.

I am a reasonable person, most of the time. Okay, some times. Alright, once in a blue moon I'm reasonable. So I can recognize the fact that Tori Vega has had an influence on me. A good one too. I regretfully admit that at one time in my life I went to a large amount of parties, and I'm not gonna lie, I usually got so wasted I couldn't remember my name. Tori put a stop to that immediately. She doesn't encourage drinking, and she refuses to partake if others do it around her. And now, so do I. Even if that means we're the only two sober ones there. Not that that happens very often, we don't attended parties where drinking would be a temptation.

So, just to recap, if you missed anything, I am in love with Tori Vega. She is good to me and good for me. I try to be the best I can be for her and I treat her like a goddess. At least I do when we're alone. After all, I do have a reputation to uphold.


	2. Knew I Was a Little Different

_**Tori's POV**_

I always knew I was a little different than other girls. For one, I always had crushes on women. I remember my fourth grade teacher very fondly. Miss Wright. She had long blond hair and green eyes the color of moss. I've still got a thing for girls with green eyes.

I an attracted to guys though, there are some who could probably get my pants off I think, but mostly it's girls.

I also remember my first girlfriend, her name was Jamie, and we were seven. Her parents were doctors and she had a huge house that I spent a lot of time in. She was the first girl I kissed. Her mom saw us. She told us to stop; kissing was what boys and girls did. Not girls and girls.

My first boyfriend was in eighth grade. His name was Zach. He was grabby and rude and I don't know why I dated him. Probably because I was a girl and he was a boy and I was supposed to kiss boys.

It was that thought process that made me jump around to different boys like hopscotch. Lips puckered and eyes closed, I searched for the right one. I thought I found him in Daniel. Danny was sweet and kind and his kisses were soft and tender and he taught me more about love than I probably should have allowed. But he was careful. And he was a boy.

But it didn't last, I just felt so bad about lying to him. He was comfortable and easy and safe; but I didn't love him. So I broke up with him. He wasn't my last boyfriend, no, there were many more. But I couldn't find the "one". So I completely stopped looking.

That is until I opened my eyes and saw _her_. The one who changed my life. She didn't like me, at least, not at first. I didn't really know why, except that I was rubbing all over her boyfriend. But, come on, we all know I wasn't interested in him.

How anyone could be interested in him when Jade West was on his arm was beyond me. She had an inhuman beauty. Her eyes had the ability to make me forget what I was saying. Her lips were what my dreams consisted of. She was perfect.

Except that she hated me. Not even just hate. She despised me. If looks could kill, I testified for weeks after we met, I would be dead. She probably would have danced on my grave.

She was as dangerous as fire and beautiful too. And God, playing with Jade was like playing with fire; thrilling and blood boiling and everything in between. That's what it was like in the beginning when I tried to gain her friendship. Dangerous and painful but, oh, so, hot.

She kissed me first. She tells everyone this. She was the brave girl who initiated what we both wanted. I was terrified. I wasn't supposed to kiss girls, even though I had moved far far away from Jamie and her mother. I had never forgotten those words. Kissing didn't belong between girls.

The words died on my tongue when Jade's touched mine. This was what I was looking for. This is what felt right. She felt right.

We jumped right into a relationship. I made her call me her girlfriend. I didn't want to be ashamed anymore. She was mine and I was hers and I wanted everyone to know. I was a girl and I kissed girls.

Jade likes to brag that she was a bad influence on me. I beg to differ. I simply remind her that there was nobody important enough to sneak out of school with. That I never connected with those boys enough to want to make out with them.

She also likes to tell everyone that I influenced her. I don't think I was as much an influence as I was a motivation. I think she just needed someone to tell her that she was worth more than an empty bottle. And she is worth so much more.

Jade is more than I could have ever asked for in life. I love her and she loves me. We're good for each other and I don't care who knows it.

**Reviews would be very much appreciated. **


End file.
